Enemy ( Just For Fun Challenge)
by KeepYourHeartBroken
Summary: Twas the day before Xmas Eve, what happens when Danny Messer encounters killer clay Dobson? Read to see what goes down. My entry for a challenge hosted by: The Deep


Title: Enemy

A/N: My fun challenge fic hosted by TheDeep. For my fic I got the following: Danny Messer, Clay Dobson, and the quote, "...What the hell, it's Christmas...,"

Summary: Two competely different people wind up together and share a tragic tale with a shocking outcome. Read to see what happens!

New York City, Dec 23rd 2006...

Danny Messer was known to have a slightly fun side to him but as it was only a day away from Xmas Eve, he still had to find something to add along with his present for his wife Lindsay, so Danny takes the Avalanche and heads to the Mall, which becomes a nightmare with parking, after about ten minutes of looking, he finally finds one and parks the Avalanche and locks it, before heading inside and as he went from shop to shop, trying to find the last part to his gift for Lindsay, he comes across a beautiful necklace with encrusted diamonds on the heart and decides it would be perfect for Lindsay, he buys the necklace.

As he goes to get some other bits and pieces for the next few days, Danny thinks he has seen Clay Dobson but remembered what he did to his victims and also what he also had the damn nerve to accuse his boss/father figure Det. Mac Taylor of murder, this kinda ticked Danny off so he decided to follow, not knowing that he was walking into a trap but unaware of what kind of trap he was walking into.

Clay Dobson saw Danny Messer and egged him to follow, but Danny was not gonna fall for it, until Dobson grabbed a child by the arm and lead her to an old room, Danny followed and got inside the room, Dobson was about to kill the young girl, when Danny stopped him but quickly came the target himself, he tried to reason with Dobson, but wasn't having much luck.

"What the hell is your problem Dobson?" Danny asked, Dobson then said " None of your business", only for the young girl to give Danny a scared look and it left Danny with only one choice: Save the little girl from the clutches of Dobson.

Dobson tried to stop Danny for saving the little girl, only for Clay to brand a gun in Danny's face, this didn't scare Danny as he dealt with guns within his job and this was different as there was an child involved in the kidnap, Danny tried to reason with Dobson for a second time, but wasn't getting anywhere with this scumbag, he remembered Mac uttering those words himself a couple years earlier and he knew what Mac would do, but Danny had to do the same cause he had a young child who needed him to save her life.

Danny got into a fight with Dobson when the gun went off, the bullet missing both Danny and the little girl by an inch, the bullet got Dobson in the leg, Danny picked up the little girl in his arms as she gripped tightly to him, as Dobson tried to make a grab for Danny who kicked him to the floor hard, police swarmed into the room and Danny held the little girl who had been crying, as he took her out to the safety of her worried mom.

Dobson was arrested and he had an angry graze fixed on Messer who just ignored him, when Dobson made another attempt for Danny, who laid into Dobson and then heated words were uttered between them and Danny walked away and grabbed his stuff and went to PD, where he got changed and softly sighed after the aftermath of earlier, he then wrapped up the necklace for his wife and he then left, he noticed Dobson being carted off to a holding cell before his transfer to Rikers.

Danny walked out into the cold New York evening and made his way home to Lindsay and little Lucy who was still up waiting for her daddy to come home, when Danny walked inside, Lucy sprinted to her daddy giggling with joy. Danny put the other presents with the rest under the tree so they could be opened tomorrow.

Once Lindsay and Danny were in bed, Danny had already told her what happened and he smiled softly, knowing that he'd saved a life and it left with a thopught that pretty much summed the entire day "...What the hell, it's Christmas...,"...

The End


End file.
